<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a dance and some cake by rhiannonwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675889">Just a dance and some cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites'>rhiannonwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhiro's Aroaceing the Line 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Character, Dancing, Fluff, Grey-ace Hamid, M/M, aroaceingtheline2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Twig! I love you and I hope you have a marvelous day!</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="https://snakewife.tumblr.com/post/640316291514761216/phantomwinds-was-sad-so-i-drew-some-more">this art by snakewife</a> </p>
<p>Day 3:<b>Relationship</b> – Single – <b>Dancing</b> – Pale Green</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhiro's Aroaceing the Line 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AroAceing the Line</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a dance and some cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/gifts">PrettyBlueColors</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Twig! I love you and I hope you have a marvelous day!</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="https://snakewife.tumblr.com/post/640316291514761216/phantomwinds-was-sad-so-i-drew-some-more">this art by snakewife</a> </p>
<p>Day 3:<b>Relationship</b> – Single – <b>Dancing</b> – Pale Green</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grizzop recognizes the song instantly from the first strains of music. (How could he not? It’s Hamid’s favorite.) He looks over to his partner in the seat next to him and feels an involuntary smile tug at the corners of his mouth at the pure delight on Hamid’s face, his hands clasped together under his chin, all pretty smile and wine-flushed cheeks and twinkling eyes.</p>
<p>He shrugs off his suit jacket and lays it over the back of his seat, then stands up and offers his hand to Hamid, lifting an eyebrow in question. Hamid looks up at him, and his grin widens almost mischievously. “Are you asking if I want to dance, Grizzop?” He teases.</p>
<p>“Well?” He asks. “Do you?”</p>
<p>In answer, Hamid takes his hand and rises from his seat, letting Grizzop guide him towards the dance floor. Grizzop lets his other hand settle on the small of Hamid’s back. “Ready?” He asks, and when Hamid nods, he begins to lead him in the dance.</p>
<p>Usually, Grizzop isn’t a half-bad dancer. In fact, he’d even go so far as to say he’s an <em>excellent</em> dancer, especially when it’s with Hamid. But for some reason, tonight, he can’t seem to get into the swing of it, occasionally stumbling over his own feet or missing steps.</p>
<p>He almost falls and Hamid throws his head back into a laugh, high and beautiful and uncontained, as he catches him with some spell. “How drunk <em>are </em>you?” He asks, grinning.</p>
<p>“I’m not. Shut up,” Grizzop mutters as he starts up their dance again, feeling his cheeks and ears grow slightly warm. He tries to force his face into a scowl, but somehow it turns itself into a sheepish grin. <em>Stupid face.</em> “It’s this ridiculous cape of yours,” he explains, swatting at the fabric. “Keeps getting in the way and throwing off my balance.”</p>
<p>“Mm-hmm,” Hamid raises an eyebrow in disbelief. “Should I take it off?”</p>
<p>“No!” Grizzop says, perhaps a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly. He feels his face flush even more. “N-no,” he says more softly. “It looks… <em>really </em>good on you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Hamid smirks, tipping his head back slightly, and <em>gods, his mouth has absolutely no right being that pretty.</em></p>
<p>“No need to be smug about it.” Grizzop looks away for a moment, biting his lip. As the music stops and they fall still, he turns his head to look back at Hamid, who seems to have not turned his gaze away the entire time.</p>
<p>They stare at each other for a moment, then Grizzop leans close to whisper into Hamid’s ear. “Would you, ah, like to take this somewhere a bit more private?”</p>
<p>One of the greatest things about how hot Hamid runs is the fact that when he blushes, Grizzop can <em>feel</em> the rise in temperature on his own cheek, pressed gently against Hamid’s.</p>
<p>The halfling is quiet for a moment, thinking, before shaking his head. “No, not tonight, I don’t think—I mean, if you want to just go be alone, then—but no, not like <em>that</em>.”</p>
<p>Grizzop nods. “Alright,” he says simply, and drops the subject, pulling back to look at Hamid again. “You want some more cake?”</p>
<p>“What kind of a question is that, Grizzop?” Hamid asks with a sweet little smile. “Of course I want more cake.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>